


Her Shadow

by Peregrine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Shame, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: Hubert had no idea how Edelgard could taint herself with such a loathsome creature as him. He’d always lived in her shadow, a monster who consumed lives and left a trail of corpses in his wake. He wasn't fit to look upon her, let alone touch her.Yet he couldn’t stop touching her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Her Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This took me the better part of a month and a lot of anxiety and rewriting but it's finally done. I have a lot of feelings for these two and I honestly just want to see them happy and together like this. Thanks to Noli and Willow for proofreading and giving feedback on this piece. Please enjoy!

Hubert had no idea how Edelgard could taint herself with such a loathsome creature as him. He’d always lived in her shadow, a monster who consumed lives and left a trail of corpses in his wake. He wasn't fit to look upon her, let alone touch her.

Yet he couldn’t stop touching her.

Edelgard squirmed under him as he ran a hand down her side. She was stunning like this, spread out on her bed in nothing but a nightgown - her hair was splayed across the covers behind her, a pure white against soft crimson sheets. She reached up and cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. She was warm to the touch and Hubert longed to lean into her.

“Hubert,” she murmured softly. The way she looked at him with those lavender eyes made his heart beat like a drum.

“Yes?”

“Closer,” she told him.

Hubert obeyed, crawling across the bed until his face was level with hers. He propped himself up on his hands and knees, careful not to let his body touch hers. Her face was so close to his and it sizzled his nerves in a way that only her presence could.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to one cheek and then the other. Her lips felt so gentle against his skin.

"Your majesty," he murmured. If she heard him, she didn't say anything. Her lips danced across his flesh, brushing up against his nose and forehead. When she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his earlobe, his breath caught in his throat.

"Edelgard..."

She leaned back and hummed, looking unexpectedly smug. "Yes, Hubert?"

Hubert bit his bottom lip but said nothing. What could he say? That she was radiant? That she made his heart ache? That he wanted her more than he could bear?

She smiled and Hubert felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. It was crazy how easily she could disarm him with that smile.

“Do you really have nothing to say, Hubert?” she asked, biting down on her bottom lip as she gazed at him.

Hubert’s mouth felt dry. He wanted to say something. But the words wouldn’t leave his mouth.

“Heh...it’s okay. You don’t need to say anything. I know how you feel.” As if to demonstrate, she leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Hubert took a deep breath and met her. The feeling of her skin against his was enthralling. When she pressed up against him, her chest moving against his with each heavy intake of breath, the motion coaxed a strangled gasp out of him. Her form against his own made him acutely aware of how small she was below him. He knew she was strong for her size; stronger than him even. But he couldn't help but feel nervous. This was Edelgard - his liege - the woman he’d given himself to. He’d never be able to forgive herself if he hurt her.

The kiss must have lasted no more than thirty seconds but it felt much longer than that. When the two of them broke apart, Edelgard was panting, her warm breath tickling his face. She reclined back against the sheets and tilted her head so that her cheek was resting against the pillow, her violet eyes meeting his. Her gaze was smoldering; it was as if she knew the kind of thoughts that were going through his head. He cast his eyes downward, unable to meet her gaze.

He felt her hand against his cheek. “Look at me, Hubert,” she murmured. Hubert swallowed down his unease and brought his eyes up to meet her. He would do whatever she asked of him and she knew it. She took his hand in hers and guided it to the thin strap of her nightgown. “Will you help me with this?”

Hubert inhaled sharply, the sound like a strangled gasp as it left his throat. When he didn’t say or do anything, she frowned. “Has my request really struck you so senseless that you can’t even speak?”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” he said, shame burning in his chest.

“Will you help me?” she asked again, her eyes locked with his.

“If that’s what you wish,” he whispered, unable to suppress the longing in his voice.

He eased his weight off her and pulled the strap down her arm. She was looking at him with rapt interest, her lips parted slightly, her eyes filled with a hazy sort of lust. The first strap came down, then he moved to the other. His hand was shaking.

She brushed the back of her palm against his cheek. “There’s no need to be nervous.”

“Of course not,” Hubert said. Her hand felt firm against his cheek. Then, as if to prove how much she wanted this, she leaned up and captured his lips in another kiss. As her mouth moved against his, she let out a soft sigh and something in him snapped. A new feeling overwhelmed him; an insatiable lust to be with her - to touch her in every manner he wanted - to use and be used by her. It was as if she had uncaged a beast inside him.

He scraped his teeth against her lower lip, the motion eliciting another enticing whimper from her. She parted her lips and he found himself pressing his tongue into her mouth. She shivered below him as their tongues met, her hands coming up to grip his back. Even now, it felt improper. But Hubert didn't want to stop.

Fire surged through his veins as he felt her nails digging into his skin. He pulled away and began to trail kisses down her neck and chin, fervent in his movements. He nipped and sucked on her flesh as he moved, leaving purple and red marks in his wake; Marks that tainted her - that blemished her skin in a way that was impure and unbefitting of her.

"Hubert," she said, his name leaving her lips as a breathy moan. “My gown..”

Hubert’s breath caught in his throat. "Your Majesty," he said, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. "Are you sure you want this?"

Edelgard laughed. "Don't patronize me, Hubert. And it's El. Call me El."

"El," Hubert said, the name feeling strange yet right on his lips.

Edelgard smiled as she tilted her head back against the mattress, her fingers coming to a stop below his chin. "Say it again."

The command sent a shiver down his spine. "El."

"Again." she murmured.

“El.”

She let go of his chin and reached down to where the strap of her nightgown lay, the fabric partway down her arm. "Are you going to help me out of this?"

“If that’s what you desire,” he whispered. Though he put on a facade of confidence, his insides were tying themselves in a knot as he helped her out of her gown. He lifted his weight so he could work it from her body, unable to stop his breath from hitching as her bare form was revealed to him. Scars zigzagged across her flesh, trailing over her skin like cracks in a vase. He reached a hand down and traced it over her taut stomach, his fingers lingering on a particularly vicious-looking scar. She relaxed under his touch, looking up at him with pensive eyes.

"I want to see you, too."

Hubert hesitated. He wasn't particularly self-conscious of how he looked. But it felt indecent to expose himself to her. She deserved much better than what he had to offer.

Yet, he couldn't deny her. Not when she asked. He reached down and began to undress, carefully peeling away each garment - entirely too conscious of the fact that she was watching him. He discarded everything in a neat pile, stripping down until every last article of clothing was gone.

When all was said and done, he sat bare before her, unsure what to do with himself now. "I hope this is to your liking," he said, feeling entirely too exposed.

"Your hands." She reached out and took them in hers, her fingers brushing gently against the dark purple, magic-stained tips of his digits. The marks spread down his fingers like an encroaching flame, curling down over his hands in winding patterns and stretching to his forearms.

"I apologize," he said. "Working with dark magic has left certain marks upon me. Marks I'm afraid I cannot rid myself of."

"Is this because of me?" She asked.

The question threw him for a loop. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, are these here because of things I ordered you to do?" She traced a finger down one of those marks and he couldn't help but shiver.

"Some of it," he admitted. "It's a corruption that comes with dark magic.” His gaze fell down to his hands. It was another reminder of what he’d become; another way in which he was unworthy of her affection. “If you don’t like it, I’ll put my gloves back on."

“Don’t,” Edelgard said, taking one of his hands in her own. It was small compared to his. She squeezed it, reaching up with her other hand to brush her fingers against his cheek. He found himself closing his eyes, focusing on the way her skin felt against his. His pulse beat hot in his veins, her hand leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"Come here, Hubert."

At her words, Hubert took a deep breath and leaned down over her, breathing sharply out of his nose as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He met her lips eagerly. One of her hands slid down his back and came to a rest just above his waist. He hesitated as he felt her pulling him closer.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, the question muffled against her lips.

"I'm sure, Hubert." He felt that tug again. "Please."

He swallowed back his uncertainty and pressed himself against her, all too aware of just how hard he was. This was something out of one of his most forbidden fantasies. To touch her like this - to feel her pressed against him - it went against everything he’d ever learned about serving her. Yet he didn’t want to stop.

She arched her body up against him and Hubert felt his knees going weak.

"My Lady," he choked out, mortified at how needy his voice sounded.

She looked up at him with a soft, steadfast gaze. "Do I have to spell this out for you?"

He felt his throat constrict. "Are you absolutely sure…?"

She laughed. "Are you really this shocked? I thought you knew me better."

Hubert didn't know what to say.

She took his hand in hers and moved it between them. He tensed when he felt his fingers brushing up between her legs, the skin warm and wet against his touch.

She let out a breathy sigh and the hesitation disappeared. He pressed his fingers up against her. She was already so slick and as he caressed the skin; she moaned against his ear, her fingers scrabbling for purchase on his back.

He worked her slowly, his digits tracing carefully around the dips and curves between her thighs. She arched into his hand and he pressed down harder, the motion eliciting a whimper from her. Hubert couldn’t stop the soft noise that left his mouth as she started rocking against his hand. His cock twitched against her leg and, against his better judgment, he found himself wondering how it would feel to have her rocking up against that instead.

Edelgard must have felt it too for she reached down and brushed her fingers against it. Hubert gritted his teeth. It took every bit of will he had not to rub against her.

Suddenly, she grabbed his wrist. “H-hubert,” she whimpered. “Stop.”

Hubert did as she asked and she removed his hand. He nearly lost it as he felt her pressing up against his cock instead. She looked at him with a desperate sort of longing and Hubert’s self-restraint completely crumbled.

“Please,” she whispered.

“Of course, My Lady.”

If the formal title bothered Edelgard, she didn’t correct him. He took a deep breath and pressed forward. She was already slick and all it took was a simple push and he was sliding up into her.

“Oh,” Edelgard said, the sound leaving her mouth in a single breath. Her grip tightened around him, her body trembling softly as he pushed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stopping to catch his breath.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed. "I'm fine. Keep going."

He closed his eyes and continued until his thighs bumped against hers. Every nerve in his body was telling him to start moving. Yet he wouldn't move a muscle; not until his lady told him to.

She took several shaky breaths, a tiny hand coming to rest against his back. "Ah...Hubert..."

Her voice was so beautiful yet something about hearing his name on those lips felt impure. "Are you okay?" He said, brushing one of his stained hands through her hair. "Does it hurt?"

Unexpectedly she laughed. "I told you, I'm fine. Just...do something. Please."

A part of Hubert was frightened to hear those words; frightened of what he was capable of doing in such a raw state. Yet when those words left her mouth, he obeyed. He moved his hips and she buried her face into his shoulder, muffling a cry against it.

Once again, alarm bells went off in his head. But before he could say or do a thing, Edelgard grabbed his wrist, her body practically shaking against his.

"Don't you dare stop, Hubert."

Hubert licked his lips and followed her command, rocking his hips up against hers with a groan, completely enraptured by the feeling that surrounded him. It was better than he ever could have imagined. She made the sweetest sounds as he pressed her down into the bed, taking his time with her. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He could feel Edelgard gripping at his wrists. She squeezed them tightly and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, trailing his lips against her skin in complete and utter devotion. She let out a soft whimper underneath him and Hubert felt his heart clench up with longing. He’d pined after her for so many years and now he was finally getting to show her how much she meant to him.

“Hubert,” she whimpered below him, her words vibrating against his chest. It was incredible to hear his name on her lips in such an unchaste manner. The way her skin pressed against his, the heat of their bodies, the unrestrained way she looked at him - it was almost more than he could take. He was slowly unraveling above her, his body longing to give into his most animalistic desires. He ran a palm down her lower torso, his hands nearly shaking against the soft warmth of her skin. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more now than to gratify her every need.

She wrapped her legs against his waist and pulled him closer. Hubert gripped her hands tighter in response, his thrusts becoming harder and more shallow. Each little noise - each small movement he drew out of her - caused a part of his restraint to crumble. Little by little, she was driving him toward the edge. He leaned forward and attacked her shoulder, nipping at her skin, marking her up. The kisses were more frantic compared to the ones before, filled with a pent up longing that took hold of him.

"Hubert... I'm about to…"

He captured her lips in another kiss and she squirmed against him, her cries muffled by his mouth. He could feel her pushing up against him, taking everything he had to offer. It nearly sent him careening over the edge. He willed himself to last just a little longer. The last thing he wanted to do was finish before her. Or while he was still inside her. Yet, even as he told himself this, a small part of him wanted to do just that; to bury himself in her and fill her with his seed. It was a disgusting, traitorous thought. Yet when Edelgard pulled him against herself, her legs keeping him firmly in place, he nearly did just that.

He groaned and dug his fingers into her flesh, attempting to pull himself back from the edge. He hoped, for Edelgard’s sake, that she was about to finish. He didn’t think he could take any more of this heat and friction. Hubert bit his bottom lip to distract himself from the sensation, pain mixing with pleasure as he tried to prolong the inevitable. He was not going to finish first. Not now.

Then she let out a cry that was more animal than human and he felt her shaking around him, her thighs locking around his waist in an iron grip. Hubert tasted copper on his lips as he dug his teeth into his skin. He could feel her heartbeat against his, hard and rapid like an animal caught in a trap. Then Edelgard loosened her grip and Hubert managed to pull himself back from the edge. Her body fell back against the bed and Hubert couldn’t help but worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his forehead pressed to hers.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "You?"

“I’m fine, my lady.”

She looked lightheaded as she gazed at him. “Did you finish?” she asked, blinking at him.

“I did not,” Hubert said.

Edelgard exhaled gently, the corners of her lips curving upward into a smile. “Then let me help you.”

Before Hubert could object, she captured his lips in hers and pressed up against him, slowly but steadily rocking her hips. The motion coaxed a strangled gasp from him. Her eager attention made his heart swell with desire, his insides burning like a hot coal where their bodies physically met. He knew he wasn’t going to last. The sensation of being so close to her - of being so intimate with her - was more than he could take.

“Come for me, Hubert,” she whispered into his ear.

“Edelgard,” he whimpered, his thrusts heavy and erratic. She bit down on his bottom lip and it brought him over the edge. He pulled out of her as he finished, his cheeks flushed red as he spilled against her thigh. It was awkward and messy and Hubert couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the sticky sensation it left on his skin. Yet he knew he'd done the right thing.

For a moment, he simply laid against her, basking in the tenderness of their union. Then he felt her squirming under him and he lifted his weight off her, his cheeks burning. Edelgard sighed and rolled her head back against the pillow, exposing her neck and all the marks he’d left on it. The sight made his head spin. It all felt unreal.

“I’m sorry,” he said, unable to meet her gaze.

“About what?”

Hubert was at a loss for words. “The mess I… made,” he finally said. He’d never been a man to stumble over his words but the awkwardness of the situation left him dumbfounded.

Edelgard let out a soft noise of amusement. “You don’t need to apologize for that,” she said, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Look at me,” she murmured and he did as she asked, his eyes meeting hers.

There was a hint of a blush on her cheeks and Hubert found his heart thumping he gazed at her. It was a beautiful look on her and he couldn't help but wonder if there were other ways to get her to blush like that. Edelgard reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I was afraid you'd never stop asking if you could do stuff," she said and Hubert could hear the slightest hint of teasing in her voice.

"I didn't want to presume I could do anything," Hubert said, letting out a soft huff.

"I know and I appreciate it." She pressed a kiss to his nose. "But I do wish you had a little more confidence in yourself. And in me."

“I have the utmost confidence in you, my lady. I just...” he paused, unsure how to express his feelings on the matter.

“Then what about yourself?” Edelgard said when it became clear he wasn’t ready to continue.

Hubert pursed his lips. “There are others who could better serve you in this manner…”

Edelgard hissed softly through her teeth, looking upset. “I don’t want anyone else, Hubert. I want you.”

His breath hitched in his throat at those words. Edelgard bit her bottom lip, looking at him with a determination that was all too characteristic of her. He swallowed, unsure what to say. A part of him had always wanted her to return his affections and more. But he hadn’t expected her to declare her desire so boldly or have a singular interest in him.

“I know you feel the same. You told me as much. And don’t tell me that your affection is below me. You’re nothing if not my equal.”

Hubert wanted to apologize, though for what now he wasn’t sure. “I understand, my lady,” he finally said. He took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. He hoped she didn’t notice the way his hand was shaking as he did so. It wasn’t much of a shake but it was there.

She didn't say anything as his lips brushed over the back of her palm. He let it linger there for a bit, enjoying the contact between them. She sighed and relaxed below him in response, wrapping an arm around his back and pulling him against her. He didn't resist, though when his thigh touched hers and he felt a slickness there, his mind instantly went back to the act they'd just performed.

“Will you allow me to help you clean?” he asked, pulling away from her.

“Of course,” Edelgard said, her gaze falling to the covers below them.

Hubert pulled himself off the bed and went to fetch his clothes, reaching into his pant pockets to pull out a handkerchief. He returned to her side and sat down against the bed, reaching forward to clean her, entirely too aware that his hand was brushing against the inside of her thighs. She sighed softly under his touch and Hubert was quick to do away with the mess. When he was finished, he discarded the cloth and returned to her side, laying down to her right so that he was facing her.

“Is there anything else you want?” he asked.

Edelgard took his hand in hers and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I want you to stay by my side,” she murmured.

“I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want me,” he whispered. "If that is what you desire."

Edelgard sighed and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. “You know it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hubertsnips)!


End file.
